Sincerely, Shigure
by Ghost of a Traitor
Summary: the mabudachi trio and two others have left the main house for a vacaction. the whole time, shigure is writing a book or a letter to akito. why have they left? will shigure and akito be able to stay apart? if u dont know about aks gender then dont read ok
1. first letter

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.

Authors note: this is short, but it will be longer. I promise. **If u haven't read past book six(I think) then don't read this story. Unless u just want to know. **

_**Sincerely, Shigure**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Dear Akito,_

_How have you been? I hope you haven't been too lonely. Hatori is sick, today, can you believe it? He's a doctor who can't cure his own cold. That's funny. Okay. Not really, but, yeah. You know what I mean. I hope you aren't mad that we left so suddenly, but Ayame didn't' tell us until last night. We're all doing great. It's very pretty here, though not as pretty as you, Akito. _

_Ah, yes. Haru and Yuki came with us. I'm not sure why though. Yuki said something about getting away from Kyo, and Haru said something about you were mad at him. Any idea? Anyway, Kyo and Kagura didn't come cause Kagura finally got Kyo to go on a date with her. I'm happy for them. Kagura's been trying ever since she was little, right? Today, Aaya said that you were going to come with us. Is that true? Why didn't you? You would like it up here. Maybe next time, right?_

_Sincerely, Shigure_


	2. akito's memories

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket.

Authors note: **I've said this before: don't read if u haven't read past book….six I think. If u want to spoil it, then do read this. I don't care what u do, though.**

_**Sincerely, Shigure**_

_**Chapter two**_

Akito unfolded the letter carefully. Her eyes darted over the paper as she read through. She couldn't resist laughing at the end of the first paragraph. Her eyes closed. She could just picture Yuki, Haru, Ayame, Hatori and Shigure, her precious dog, all riding in Hatori's western car somewhere. She flung the paper onto her bed after reading the rest. Ayame had said something about a trip yesterday. The conversation came back to her now…

"_Hello, Akito-san!" Ayame sang, skipping into the room. _

_Akito spun around and looked at him as if he were an idiot. "What do you want?" she asked._

_Ayame ignored her and continued dancing and singing something about flowers being red. Akito rolled her eyes. _

_Suddenly, Hatori walked in and saw Ayame dancing and singing. "Aaya," he said._

_Ayame froze mid-step and faced Hatori. "Tori-san!" he flung his arms around Hatori's neck._

_Hatori sighed in annoyance. "What are you doing her, bothering Akito?" Hatori asked, removing Ayame's arms from his neck. _

"_Nothing! I just came to tell her that I'm going on a trip!" Ayame stated, holding a finger up as though he were pointing at the ceiling._

_Akito turned back to her tea. Why was Aaya so difficult? He drew out his reason around anyone except Hatori. It really annoyed her._

_Hatori grabbed Ayame's hand and walked out of the room, saying "Sorry about him."_

She was brought back to reality at a knock from her door. She turned her head and saw Kyo and Kagura standing there in her doorway. "Yes? What is it?" she asked.

Kyo cleared his throat nervously. "Um…do you…um…"

Kagura patted his shoulder. "We were wondering if you knew where Shigure and Yuki were. They weren't at Shi-chan's house when we went."

Akito looked the boar in the eyes. "I…I'm not sure. Ayame took Shigure, Hatori, Yuki and Haru somewhere. They didn't tell me where, though."

Kyo nodded, looking at the floor. "Yuki and Haru were saying something about a trip."

Kagura bit her lip. Akito turned her gaze back to her. "Um….Akito-san?..."

"Yes, Kagura?"

"Um…you know how Hatori is the family doctor?" Akito nodded. "Well, the other day I had a cold, so Kyo-" she pointed at the cat, who blushed furiously. Akito couldn't help smiling. "-called Hatori, and he came over with Yuki and Haru. Once, I heard Haru ask Hatori if Ayame-san knew where they were going, and Hatori nodded. Then Yuki asked if he or Shigure knew, and he said 'Shigure does.'. Then Yuki asked Haru the same question and Haru just walked out of the room. So, I think Haru knew and didn't want them to know. Which most likely meant it was somewhere they wouldn't like." Now Kagura was blushing a little.

Akito looked at the floor. "So, you think that they went somewhere that Yuki and Hatori wouldn't like, since they didn't know?" Akito asked.

Kagura nodded. Kyo looked like he had an idea. Akito nodded at him to say what it was.

"I…I think that maybe they went to Ayame's city apartment. You know that place where he lives when he's in the city?" Kyo explained.

"That would make since. Yuki wouldn't want to stay in his brother's apartment, and Hatori wouldn't want to be anywhere with Ayame and Shigure, even if they are his friends." Akito agreed.

"Can we go find them?" Kagura asked.

"Who's 'we'?" Kyo asked.

Kagura trained her green eyes on him. "You, me and Akito-san." She looked back at Akito.

She shook her head. "I have to stay with everyone else who's here."

"Leave Kureno in charge." Kagura suggested.

"…I…" Akito looked at Kagura's pleading face. "I guess." She said, smiling.

Kyo jumped back into the doorknob. "Ow!" he screamed. "Damn doorknob!"

Akito stood and followed Kagura out to Akito's car and sat inside it, waiting for Kyo. He walked out screaming curses at the doorknob for being right behind him. Kagura opened the door on the other side of the car beside her. Kyo sat down, still screaming curses. Kagura laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "Don't worry, Kyo. I'll make sure that the doorknob doesn't bother you again." She fell asleep after saying that sentence.

Kyo's whole face blushed, but he lay his head on hers nonetheless, falling asleep with her. Watching them through the mirror in the middle of her car roof made her remember the time she had gone with Shigure and Hatori to shop. Tears flooded her eyes as the memory came back. Her vision blurred and finally, she allowed herself to be engulfed by her memories….

_Akito pulled the seat belt around her and buckled it. Shigure sat in the car on the seat beside her. Hatori sat up front and started driving. _

_After about ten minutes, Akito began to feel drowsy. She leaned her head over and rested it on Shigure's shoulder. He tensed, then relaxed. His hand stroked her hair, lulling her to sleep. When she awoke a few minutes later, something was laying on her head. She reached up and felt a face. Akito started panicking inside, then stopped when she felt the person's hair and recognized it as Shigure's. _

_He woke up and quickly sat up. Akito sat up, too, her face red. Shigure was only slightly blushing, but Akito could tell he hoped that Hatori hadn't seen. And he hadn't. He showed no sign of it. Akito relaxed, but her face remained red. _

_When they got back home after shopping, Hatori offered to give Akito a check-up. She nodded, then waited by the car door as Hatori retreated inside. She turned around and cleared her throat. Shigure turned to face her. "I-I'm sorry. About the car-"_

_Shigure waved a hand, dismissing it. "No problem." Was all he said before heading back home. She crouched on her knees, weak from not having a check-up in so long. _

_Akito watched him go with tears pouring down her cheeks. _


End file.
